Mochi and the Owners
by HiddenEye
Summary: Bathe. Hair dry. Mochi. Three words that Hiro didn't want to hear. But was forced to endure. Part 1 of the Hamada Brothers Series.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

A/N: Some bonding time between Tadashi and Hiro, family love makes me happy.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hiro."<p>

The teenager didn't look up from where he had his eyes glued on the screen of his desktop, his fingers flying over the keyboard as he typed the rest of his essay with concentration. "What?"

"You know how Aunt Cass keeps dropping hints these past few weeks?"

Estimated from the distance of his brother's voice, he concluded that Tadashi was standing at the top of the stairs, probably leaning against the wall. He snorted, still not looking up. "About what?"

"Mostly? Mochi."

That triggered something in his mind, causing his fingers to freeze as a distinct feeling ignited in his chest. He turned the seat around, facing his brother, who had his arms folded on his chest. "Mochi? Yeah, I think so," He trailed off, frowning slightly as he tried to remember what was the specific reason. He met Tadashi's patient gaze. "Why?"

He grinned. "I'll enlighten you." He then whipped something from his side. Apparently, Tadashi had a sponge in his hand, and that mere sight of it made something clicked in Hiro's mind, and he felt some sort of dread sinking inside him.

Ah yes, it was one of those days.

"Oh no," He groaned, slumping on the chair.

Kitty bath time with Mochi.

Or as he would call it.

Monthly do's with Satan's spawn.

"Oh yes." Tadashi smirked, bouncing the offened thing in his hand, probably just to spite him. "First, we have to find him."

Hiro stared at him, wrecking his brain for some excuses not to bath that demon-like cat. "As you can see," He cleared his throat, ignoring the way his older brother's eyebrows shot up. "I have to finish this abomination as soon as I can," He gestured with a hand to the screen, before flashing him a grin. "So, if you could, oh I don't know-"

"No." Tadashi replied simply.

Hiro groaned. "Oh come on! The cat likes you! At least you can touch him without being scratched at! If he ever sees me, it's like he has this magnetic force to latch his claws onto my skin," He curled his fingers slightly, immitating it claw-like. "And it hurts like hell."

Tadashi shrugged, straightening himself as he threw the sponge at Hiro, to which the teenager struggled to catch properly after that unexpected throw. "We've been procrastinating for months, we have to do it today," He strolled across the room, yanking the younger boy to stand on his feet. "Plus, it's not my fault he hates you, you infuriate him."

"What did I do?" Hiro protested, shaking Tadashi's hand off his arm. "He suddenly hates me! It's like I have this permanent face of a dog stuck on me or something," He glanced back at the screen. "And I _seriously_ need to finish this so if you _excuse me_..."

"Oh no," Tadashi clasped his hands on Hiro's shoulders and steered him to the stairs. "_We_ are going to find that cat and give him a bath, because sometimes he sleeps with me and he needs to be clean in order to do so in the future," They walked down the stairs. "And he doesn't 'suddenly' hates you, remember the rocket boots?"

Hiro threw his hands up. "It was fine! I didn't make him crash into a wall or anything, and cats aren't supposed to be afraid of heights." He pointed out furiously, stomping down the stairs in irritation.

"Well, cats don't usually _fly_, he was probably scared to death after you flew him all over the area."

"I was testing them, you have to test them after you make something." He defended for himself.

"He almost got hit with the traffic light-"

"I managed to avoid it."

"-and when the train almost ran him over-"

"It didn't hit him."

"-going through peoples skirts-"

_ "I lost control after you pushed me-"_

Tadashi raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, I'm sorry about that, but can't say the same thing for Mochi," He nodded towards the counter. "Check there, and I'll look for him at the back." He then clicked his tongue as he made his way to the back. "Mochi!"

Hiro groaned, dragging his feet as he started his search.

He poked his head at the back of the counter, and saw nothing there.

The cat wasn't in the garage.

Nor the storage room where they keep all the cafè's stuff.

They even searched under their bed.

But no ball of fluff to be found.

Hiro sighed, squinted his eyes against the glare of the sun as he looked through his bedroom window, shutting the shutters when he didn't find the cat. He got off his bed, going down on his knees to check under his bed again. "Where are you, you stupid cat?" He muttered.

"Did you find him?"

He was surprised at the sudden voice, causing him to jump and hit his head against the bedside cabinet. "Ow!" Rubbing the sore spot, he glared at his older brother, who didn't bother to hide the grin stretched on his lips. "No, I didn't," He retorted, standing up. "And next time, don't sneak up on me."

Tadashi soften his grin. "I'm sorry," He held out a lollipop to him. "I got you this, since you've been grumpy all day."

Hiro brighten at the sight, taking it from his hand. "Cool, thanks," He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth. "Still can't find him though, I've look everywhere."

Tadashi let out a sigh. "Well, I guess we'll bathe him another time, or just-"

He stopped mid-way, and Hiro stared at him curiously when Tadashi tilted his head to the sight, eyes on the ceiling.

"Uh, Tadashi?" Hiro asked unsurely. "What are you-"

He shushed him, holding up a finger. "You hear that?"

Hiro strained his ears, and he straightened himself when he heard it.

A muffled meow.

Hiro met Tadashi's gaze. "Mochi?" He enquired as his older brother made his way to the window and opened it, sticking his head out.

"Mochi! What are you doing up the roof?"

Hiro scrabbled up the bed and followed suit, and lo and ho there was Mochi.

"I'll get the tuna," Hiro informed, quickly getting off the bed and made his way down the stairs.

* * *

><p>They finally got him in.<p>

Once in the bathroom, Hiro made his facts straight.

"You hold, I wash," He said firmly, holding onto the bottle of soap in one hand and the sponge in the other. "And make sure he doesn't scratch my face."

Tadashi rolled his eyes, unbuckling Mochi's collar. "Fine."

The next half hour, the Hamada brothers were set to work.

"Hiro! Wash him properly!"

"And you hold him properly! I can't get his under belly."

"I'm trying to, he keeps wiggling."

"Ugh! Soap in my eye!"

"Mochi, stop!"

"Like he'll understand you!"

"His armpits, wash his armpits."

"Wow, he looks like an elf with all his fur wet."

"Hey, don't say that. Cats has feelings too."

"This is Satan's spawn, he only feels hatred."

"You're overreacting."

"Oh god, he's going to kill me. Look at that face."

"Will you please hurry up? We're drenched."

"Where's the towel?"

There was a knock on the door, and Aunt Cass peered in. "How are you boys doing?"

Tadashi grunted, hefting the bundled cat in his arms. "Fine, Aunt Cass."

Hiro waddled out of the bathroom. "I have to change."

"Not yet," Aunt Cass stopped him. "You have to dry him up first."

He winced. "That's worse than bathing him."

She hummed in agreement, passing the hair dryer towards him. "True, but please do it, we don't want him to catch a cold."

He sighed, taking the gadget from her. "Yes, Aunt Cass."

And so, the journey continued.

"Catch him!"

"Hiro, don't turn it up full blast! You scared him."

"I just want to get this over with."

"Make it speed one, speed two is too noisy. And use the dry towel to dry him up."

"You'll have to make him stand."

"Shake it a little, because if you stay at one place, the heat would be unbearable."

"He just hissed at me! And he tried to scratch me!"

"Hiro please. Okay, his right side is fine, now the left."

"Oh hey, he has a bold spot here. Heh, got yourself into a fight did you?"

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, see?"

"I didn't notice that just now. Mochi, don't."

"See! Told you he wanted to skin my face off."

"Hiro. Hurry."

"I think he's okay now."

"We have to brush him."

"Where's the brush?"

"There you go, Mochi," Tadashi sighed in relief as he let the cat go, watching him padded his way down the stairs. He leaned on the wall. "Finally."

"Oh man," Hiro groaned, joining him. "I forgot how hard it was to bathe Mochi, and now, I feel as if someone scrubbed _me_ with a sponge."

"Oh well, we did it," He raised his hand. "Bro fist."

Hiro responded tiredly.


End file.
